Love story
by merderbaby
Summary: What happens when 8 teenagers meet up in one school and 6 are chosen to become rangers. Couples are created. Lives are changed. Secrets are revealed. And not to mention DRAMA lots of DRAMA


"Hello, Hailey speaking''

"Hailey its Tommy, I found them."

"The dino morphers?" Hailey asked

"Ya how fast can you get to Reefside." Tommy asked

" Well my cybercafé doesn't open for another month so I guess I can come some time this week." Hailey confirmed

"Thanks Hailey I'm going to call Billy and see if he can help out to." Tommy said

"Sounds good I'll see you soon " Hailey closed the phone and began packing.

6 months later

"Tommy you can't be serious a high school teacher." Hailey and Billy both said

"How else am I going to find these kids." Tommy said walking to the computer

"Actually I know exactly who you're looking for."

Conner Mcknight

Kira Ford

Danielle Bradley

Ethan James

Trent Fernandez

Jessica Scott

"Bradley isn't that Hunter and Blake, from last year's team, little sister." Billy asked

"Ya so she's already familiar with rangers, Tommy are you ok'' Hailey said

"Jessica's going to become a ranger, Jason's going to kill me. Tommy said as Billy also looked at the screen where his nieces face appeared.

~Daniella~

"Hunter can you give me a ride to school." Daniella Bradley asked her brother as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure kiddo make sure you got everything we'll leave in 5 min. Hunter answered as he poured both himself and his sister a travelers mug filled with hot chocolate.

"So Dani are you going to try out for the soccer team this year?" Tori asked

"Totally I hear the captain is super cute, not only that but he's an amazing player." Dani said thinking about the kid she met at the schools orientation the day before.

" Dani are you ready." Hunter called

"Coming"

~Jessica~

"Dad, I'm going to be late, and plus its Uncle Tommy's first day and I promised I'd help out" Jessica Scott said

"I still don't get why he decided to become a high school teacher." Jason said as he grabbed his travel mug and gym bag

"Maybe he wanted a new start after the explosion" Jessica guessed

"Yeah, maybe, alright lets go." Jason said grabbing his keys

~Conner~

"C'mon dude you're supposed to catch it" Conner complained to the kid playing goalie

"Do you mind if I give it a shot, this guy looks like he can use a break" Dani smiled

"Um, ya sure, I see you already have your gear, are you on a team" Conner asked

"I was in Blue bay Harbor, but then I moved here" Dani explained

"Nice choice, so are you ready" Conner asked

"Bring it arm" Dani stood in position as the ball flew towards her"

~Ethan~

"Great it's my last year and we have a new teacher" Ethan mumbled

"I'm guessing you don't like change huh." A brown haired brown eye girl, sat next to Ethan

"It's not that, change can be interesting, but sometimes I like to know what to expect. I'm Ethan by the way" Ethan introduced

I'm Alyssa, I hope you can find me interesting, I happen to be a new student" Alyssa said

"Well the I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we." Ethan smiled

~Kira~

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But baby, you're still in the back

Oh, can you tell me where it's at

I gotta know

Know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where it's at

"Hey what are you doing here I thought I was alone"Kira said when she heard clapping

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you I was just looking for a place to play my guitar" Michael Scott said"

"Are you any good" Kira asked

"Why don't you listen and find out" Michael said as he played a few notes

"Wow, would you consider being in a band, my band" Kira asked

"Sounds great, the names Michael by the way" Michael introduced

"I'm Kira"

~Trent~

"Good morning Miss Lopez" Trent said as he walked into the art classroom

"Ah good morning Trent, I see you brought your portfolio, I will look it over once I finish with Ms Scott" The art teacher said as she finished looking over another portfolio

"Who's that" Trent asked knowing most of the art students

"That would be me, hi, I'm Jessica, you must be Trent" Jessica said coming from the supply closet

"Yea, are you new, I haven't seen you around" Trent asked

"Actually, I'm new to the department, not so much the school" Jessica said

"What inspired you to draw" Trent asked making conversation

"Actually it just came to me over the summer" I had nothing to do, and in front of me was a pen and paper and all of a sudden I sudden I started drawing" Jess explained

"And may I say you have a very special eye for detail" Miss Lopez explained finishing the portfolio

"May I see" Trent asked

"Oh, of course" Jessica smiled handing Trent her portfolio

"These are incredible, the design is almost 3-D amazing" Trent said in fascination

"There goes the bell, Trent I will have these ready for you by Lunch." The art teacher said

"So, where you heading" Trent asked as he and Jessica walked into the hall

"Science, with Dr. Oliver" Jess said

"Do you mind if I walk with you, I also have that class" Trent offered

"That would be great, thanks" Jess smiled

~Daniella~

Ok, you are officially the best goalie, I've ever seen." Conner said in awe

"Thanks, that's what 12 years of soccer will do for you, we should probably get to class the bell rang 5 minutes ago" Dani said looking around

"Don't worry if anyone gives you trouble just say that Conner McKnight gave you permission to be here" Conner said

"What about Randall, I hear she worked in a prison before coming here" Dani laughed

"Randall is just a woman, a grown up girl. I'll handle her." Conner said as Dani paled at the sight of Randall coming up behind him

"Really Mr. McKnight, and just how do you plan on handling me" Randall asked standing behind him with arms crossed

"Principle Randall, I've heard such wonderful things about you." Conner sucked up

"Vicious rumors I assure you. And since you two decided to host your own private soccer practice you will both be serving detention. Now Get To Class." Randall said as she kicked the ball hard into the net leaving a hole

~Tommy~

"Alright class, lets get started shall we, are we missing someone" Tommy asked noticing two empty seats

"Sorry Dr. Oliver, its my first day, it wont happen again" Dani said

"I'll excuse you just this once Miss…

"Bradley, Danielle Bradley, but please call me Dani" Dani introduced

"Well Dani you can go have a seat, and you are" Tommy asked Conner

"Conner McKnight, soccer coach here" Conner introduced

"You can have a seat as well, now before I begin is there any questions. Yes" Tommy asked

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell, news reporter, now I'm sure our viewers would like to know aren't you a bit young to be a teacher" Cassidy asked with her microphone

"Trust me Cassidy I'm old enough" Tommy rolled his eyes

~Jessica~

"Hey uncle Tommy" Jessica said kissing his cheek

"Hi Jessica, so how did I do for my first day" Tommy smiled

"Not bad, although I think dad would love to see you in your teaching environment" Jess said

"And have it broadcasted to the whole family." Tommy groaned

"Well the family does know, so there isn't anything more he can embarrass you on, oh maybe the fact that one of your students thinks you're too young to be a teacher, or maybe the fact that three girls in the back were staring dreamily at you, which is so gross" Jess laughed

"Don't you have somewhere to be" Tommy shook his head

"Hey now,just preparing you for Dads reactions, you and aunt Kim are still coming over tonight right" Jess asked

"Yes fireball, now go" Tommy ushered her out, and as the closed he sighed. Of course I'm coming over because someone has to tell your father that you are the next pink ranger"

~Conner~

"Hey man I heard you were hanging around the new girl, pretty hot and she got nice moves" Liam, another soccer player said

"Dude, don't even think about it" Conner said getting angry

"Oh c'mon let me try her out, if she's boring, I'll leave her alone" Liam said pushing it

"I mean it Liam, stay away from her" Conner said as he punched Liam in the face

"McKnight, Robinson enough, I demand to know who started this" Randall said as Conner got off Liam

"McKnight did ma'am" Liam said putting the blame on Conner

"Conner are you ok" Dani said running to Conner

"Ya" Conner said getting up slowly

"You have a nasty black eye, try this" Dani said looking through her bag for an icepack

"Thanks, what do you have like a whole nurses office in there" Conner laughed but groaned

"Hey you're the new girl, you're so much hotter in person" Derek said coming over to Dani

"Excuse me" Dani said as Tommy came into the courtyard, wondering what the commotion was about

"How about you and me, Friday night my place" Derek said as he put his arm around her

"How about you get your arm off me, jerk" Dani growled

""You're kidding right no girl has ever rejected me before" Derek said getting angry as he tightened his hand around her wrist

"Well there's a first for everything" Dani pulled her hand away from his grip.

"You want to say that to my face, new girl" Derek said as he slapped her, which made the whole courtyard gasp, Conner who had been on the ground with a cut lip and black eye, jumped up and punched Derek in the face. Tommy who had saw the whole thing ran to Danielle you had fallen to the ground from the impact, with an overwhelming desire to protect her.

"Danielle are you alright" Tommy said with concern and protectiveness as he helped her sit up, with her leaning against him, as Tommy held her. "Mr Robinson I have every right to report you for assault on a student."

"I'm alright Dr. Oliver" Dani said getting up slowly with his help

"Get out Derek" Conner growled

~Tommy~

"I'm home" Tommy yelled as he came into the house

"In the kitchen" Kim yelled back

Tommy walked into the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist

"Something smells good" Tommy sighed

"Pasta, fresh homemade garlic bread and salad" Kim said as she took the bread out of the oven "Why don't you go hit the showers, and I'll have the boys set the table"

"Sounds good" Tommy said as he kissed her cheek

After the shower Tommy walked into the bedroom, he went to the closet and grabbed a box on the top shelf, inside was sonograms, a baby blanket, and a picture of a baby girl, he took the picture and stared at her eyes memorizing every detail about her. He then started to picture Danielle's face in his head. All of a sudden he felt his heart speed up, and his hand shook almost dropping the picture.

"Tommy dinner's ready" Kim yelled

Tommy quickly put the picture back in the box, closed it and put it back on the shelf

~Danielle~

"Hey Hunter, Tori" Dani said coming into the house

"Hey how was your first day" Hunter said coming into the room

"Interesting, would be putting it lightly" Dani said while Tori and Hunter stared at the bruise on Dani's wrist

"What happened to your wrist" Hunter said

"Just a small misunderstanding." Dani said not wanting to tell her brother the whole story.

"How small" Hunter persisted

"So this soccer player was hitting on me and Conner stood up for me but then the jerk punched Conner in the face, and then I came to help, but then the jock put his arm around me and asked me over for Friday night to do things, so I said no, and then he got angry and grabbed my wrist, and then I told him to back off and he slapped me across the face… so how was your day." Dani said in one breath as Tori and Hunter stood in shock, well Tori looked shocked, Hunter looked outraged

"I'm going to kill him" Hunter said storming out of the room

"Woah there hot head, you aren't killing anyone" Dani said jumping in front of him

"Tori!" Hunter yelled glaring at his sister

"She's right babe, listen I'm angry about this too, but she can handle herself" Tori said kissing him softly trying to calm him down.

"One more incident we're moving back to Blue Bay Harbor" Hunter growled

~Jessica~

"Mom, Dad, Michael, I'm home" Jess said

"Michaels in his room and Dad is in the shower, and dinner is almost ready so wash up" Kat said to her daughter

"Hey, sounds good in here, new piece" Jess told her brother

"Yea, actually, I joined a band" Michael said

"Who's band, someone from school" Jess asked

"Yea, Kira Ford I caught her singing in the music room, and turns out she needed a guitarist, so I played for her and she hired me, we have a gig Friday" Michael said

"Thats great, cant wait to watch" Jess said

"Kids dinner" Kat called up the stairs

"Hey honey how was school." Jason said as as they sat down at the table. "Actually more importantly how was Tommy as a teacher

"He was really good, the students really like him" Jess said. "Oh but there was this one student Cassidy I think her name was actually asked him if he was old enough to be a high school teacher." Jess, and Michael laughed

"You're kidding oh man Kim is going to have a field day" Jess, Michael and Kat looked at him. Oh c'mon if anyone looks young its me." Jason said taking a bit of bread

"Whatever keeps you happy Dad." Michael said

"Oh before I forget, Hailey called you start work tomorrow at 3 don't be late." Kat said to Jess

"When am I ever late" Jess said as the family looked at her

"Lets start with the day you were born shall we, 1 week late missy" Kat laughed

"Really mom, are you never going to let that go" Jess sighed

"Never best day of my life." Kat said as Michael coughed. Tied for the best day of my life" Kat clarified


End file.
